riseofkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Governor Profile
Hồ cuối cùng trong và trong khi bạn tin vào. Thống nhất (ID: 1301060 Is your unique ID#. (per city or per kingdom/server? ID confirmed to change throughout game.) y đổi với mỗi thành phố và trong mỗi vương quốc. Nhân vật được chọn chỉ có thể được sử dụng một lần trong toàn bộ trò chơi. Mỗi thành phố sau đây yêu cầu một tên người dùng khác nhau. CivilizaKoreations Văn phòng của bạn và bạn có thể chuyển đổi theo cách của bạn Alliance CnC- If you are in an alliance you will see your alliance name on this section if you are not in any alliance you will see "-" icon. Power On23000000 this section you will your current power. It will be update imidiately after you finish a building, research, training etc. Giết chết You will see your kills on this section. Kills refers only troop killings. Which means any neutral won't count as kills. Action Points 0001 Shows current Action Point on your profile. Full action point is 1000 for everyone it can't go up with any way. You can use action points to kill any neutral unit except Guardians. More Info This section allows you to see details of your profile. When you click that section you will see your power details , Battle Statistics and Resource Statistics. Rankings Rankings shows us the current status of all kingdom. When you click on it you will see 8 other sub sections those are ; * Alliance Power : That shows us which alliance is the current leader. * Alliance Kills : That one shows us which alliance is the current leader in troop killing. * Alliance Flags : That one shows who got the most flags as an alliance. * Individual Power : This one shows who is the strongest in the entire kingdom. * Individual Kills : That one shows us who killed most troops in the entire kingdom as individually. * City Hall Level : Who has the most levelled up City Hall in the entire kingdom. * Resource Gathering : Who gathered most you can see who that is by looking there. * King of Expedition : Who passed more expedition level more this section will show you. When you click those sections you will see the detailed list on your screen. Alliance When you don't have an Alliance it will show 2 sections. Join and Create if you choose Join you will see the list of available alliances and if you click Create you can create yourself an alliance with cost. When you are in an alliance that section will transfer you to your alliance profile. Troops This section shows us the troops we have as a total. When you click that section you will see 3 different sub-sections those are; * Total number of Units * In the City * In the Wild Settings You can check all game settings by clicking that one. There is 9 sub-sections on it. * Notifications : You can change your notifications through there * General Settings : There are 3 sections in general settings and first one is Graphics Quality that setting allows you to change the graphic quality of the game. SFX volume and the lastly Music Volume * Character Management : When you click on it you will see your cities if you have on other kingdoms as well you can switch to those cities or you can create new ones in another kingdoms and remember you can only have 2 cities in 1 kingdom * Account : When you click on that one you will see 2 sections " Link or Switch ". You can switch to your other account if you like from here or you can link your account to an Facebook or a Google account. * Customer Service : You can reach out to Customer Service of Rise of Kingdoms anytime you like through here. * Language : You can switch the game language through here. * Facebook : This section will lead you directly to Rise of Civilization's official Facebook page. * Search Governor : You can click and write a name of a governor here to find him faster. * Redemption